Running Out Of Time
by Jeh-Peng
Summary: If Wally and Roy could make time stop, they sure as Hell would. They have to cherish these last few moments with their Little Bird. Character Death. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm Jeh-Peng. This is my first fanfiction for Young Justice. I hope the idea's not overused or anything. I'm writing this in the middle of the night. I want to apologize if there are any OOC or rushed pieces, I'm still finding my own writing style. Uhm, anyways, here's the first chapter. Please review, I appreciate it. Just, please don't wish I go to Hell or something, it doesn't really help my self esteem at all. Thank you~!**

Roy and Wally look at each other anxiously. Then to the large sterile white building before them. Back to each other. Back to the building. They nod in understanding and take anxious steps inside. Into this horrid building full of despair.

Gotham Hospital.

Maybe it is just because, being in so many accidents 'on the job' makes them dread it here. They are in hospitals too many times. If for themselves or visiting an injured friend. They walk up to the receptionist desk. An energetic young lady greets at them.

"Uh, hi. We're here to visit Richard Grayson."

"Oh! Of course, he's in," she flips through her patient book before turning to them. "Room 0404." She gives an understanding smile. "Don't worry about him, he's a strong kid."

Those words are cherished by the two redheads, but they know better. The doctor has told them, along with Bruce Wayne, of course, that nothing can be done. As strong as Robin was, he can't fight off everything. They try to be optimistic when they see the bird, but he knows better, as well. He knows he is dying. He knows they lie when they say everything is okay. But, he still appreciates their efforts.

The older two unsteadily make their way to the fourth room of the fourth floor. The speedster's shaky hand reaches for that polished doorknob. And for once, he's taking his time. As much as he loves his 'little brother', the sight of him in that hospital bed is so haunting. So, here he goes.

Soundlessly, the door opens, and Roy and Wally enter.

The first thing that greets them is the predominant beeping of the heart monitor and the two wonder how their little bird can sleep through it. Speaking of whom, is absently flipping through an old book Bruce dropped off for him. He looks up, and his pale face breaks out into a sweet, innocent smile. And their hearts break all over again.

Wally and Roy visit everyday. And everytime they do, Robin smiles. Smiles for them. Smiles that smile he saves for only them, Bruce, Alfred, and his deceased parents. That smile that they will forever remember, but soon, never again get to see.

Robin puts his book down, marking the page, despite the fact that he has read it numerous times and can probably quote it.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Robin's also trying to be hapy for them. He genuinely enjoys when they visit, but nowadays, he's feeling so tired. His voice is noticably quieter but the jovialness in it is pure.

They smile back. "Nothing, man. Without you, the hero business is boring as Hell." Robin snorts playfully and scoots over, so his friends can sit next to him. Not that Robin takes up much room on the hospital bed. They accept the offered space and Roy pets the top of the Boy Wonder's head, something that the youngest has come to love.

The door opens, and the expected face of the doctor never comes. Instead, it's Bruce Wayne. His eyes look tired and weary and he seems as though he could just fall unconscious on the spot.

"Hi, Dad." Dick's eyes shoot open instantly, and he begins to apologize.

"B-Bruce! I'm sorry- I mean- I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay, son." Bruce feels elated at how Richard's eyes light up when he calls him that, but continues. "I've arranged, with the hospital, for you to be taken home. Alfred and I have more than enough to take care of you. And I'm sure you'd rather not stay here any longer."

Robin will jump into his mentor's arms if he can. But that wide, ear to ear grin is the best he can manage. He stands on his feet, with assistance from Wally and they leave the hospital. The billionaire has checked his son out of the hospital prior to delivering the news.

Surprisingly, they make it to Bruce's car and the Wayne Manor without having to avoid any reporters. _'Guess they all died or something.'_Bruce thinks boredly. Alfred opens the door for them, as prim and proper as he usually is, though, obviously overjoyed by the return of the boy he considers a grandson.

"Master Bruce, I see Master Richard has returned safely. Come, his room has prior been prepared for him." Alfred leads the group, even though Bruce and Robin already know the house inside and out. Roy and Wally can't help their gaping faces as they follow, always amazed at the grand size and condition of the considerably old manor.

Many winding hallways later, they reach Richard's room. The door opens up into his colorful, organized quarters and the owner of said room doesn't hesitate to situate himself upon the many pillows of his made bed.

"Ah, it's good to be home."

Bruce watches Alfred for reactions, and winces alongside his old friend when they hear the chipper voice, of the last Flying Grayson, lacking it's usual luster. They make sure to disguise the expression quickly and Alfred speaks up.

"Master Richard, would you or your company care for a snack? There are finger foods assorted upon the counter at your disposal."

"Alright, thanks Alfred."

Bruce signals to Alfred that the two need to share a private conversation. They exit the room, leaving the trio to themselves. Roy and Wally share a look before advancing at their smallest. Robin observes them silently, trying to figure out what their goal is. When he doesn't know and they continue to approach, he swallows. "Guys...?"

The older two pounce onto Dick and begin assaulting him with their fingers. Each digit barely runs over the sensitive skin and Dick lets out shrieks of laughter and begs to stop.

"Y-you guys! Come on, stop! Pl..Ease!" His voice is unsteady as he tries to forms his pleas. His cries go unheard, drowning in the sea of the redheads' laughter. Finally, they let up, removing themselves from the Boy Wonder so he may catch his breath. He glares and pouts, looking quite childish in doing so.

Bruce enters shortly after Robin recovers, and looks around. Robin has isolated himself on the corner of his bed, seeming upset and the archer and speedster are sharing knowing glances, smirking, seeming thoroughly satisfied with something. Bruce decides, he doesn't want to know. He sits next to Robin, whispering something in his ear. At the way his ward perks up, he can't help his own smile.

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

"When can we go?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you so much~!"

His prepubescent voice sounds adorable as he squeals. And the redheads are now interested.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Wals, it's the best! I get to see the team today!"

"Aw, dude! That's the shit! Right, Roy?"

" 'Course."

Bruce speaks up before making his way out, "Dick, you'll be able to stay tonight and I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon. And...if it pleases you, you may tell the team."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Bruce, you don't know how much this means to me!"

"Don't worry, I do." With that, he disappears.

"Well, little bird, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go!"

They take the zeta-beams of the Batcave to get to the base. A female voice announces their arrival and, though that goes unnoticed, when they enter the common room, the team bombards them.

"Robin! Where have you been? We missed you!"

"Hey, Baywatch. Good job bringing him back in one piece. Little brother, how are ya?"

"Hello, Robin. We have missed you very much since your absence."

"Robin, you're back."

"Hey, guys. I missed you, too."

Wally settles Robin down on the couch and everyone huddles around him, as if he is their salvation. He feels a bit uncomfortable about the attention and excuses himself to get a drink. He returns shortly with a juice box that has the Batman symbol printed on it. Nobody comments on it, but the girls mentally giggle.

Robin sits down and calls for everybody's attention, which isn't that hard. Immediately, six pairs of eyes watch as intently as a hawk would watch it's prey.

"Listen, I trust you guys. A lot. You're like family to me. And you may never know how much that means to me. But you will now. I love you guys and I want you to know. To know about my past...

I was born into a circus life. Haley's Circus, to be exact. It was famous for its Flying Grayson act. The only acrobats in the world who could a quadruple flip. We performed without a net." Tears spring to Robin's eyes, though no one can tell due to the mask.

"I was eight. One day, I wandered around before performance and saw Pop Haley. He was talking, well, more like arguing, with Tony Zucco, an Italian Mafia Boss. He told Pop Haley that if he didn't pay for something- I don't remember, since I didn't understand at the time- his greatest act would pay. I didn't really understand what that meant, so I went back to my parents.

The next day, performance day, when our turn came," His voice trembles and Roy and Wally have taken it upon themselves to comfort and soothe the distressed acrobat. "My mother, she reached for my hand and- and- and then," his breath hitches and he whimpers, "the rope...it sn-snapped.."

Gasps rise among the teens and tears come to their eyes. They have no idea what their little brother had to bear witness to. His voice is a mere whisper.

"I saw it. They screamed my name and I could only watch. Watch them fall. Down. Down, down, down. To their deaths...The sight...it was...so bloody, and the noise, the crunch of bones... I couldn't, I didn't save them. And I feel so awful that I hadn't done anything. It was all my fault..."

They try to assure him it's not. They comfort and seek their own comfort in the boy. He recovers soon and continues.

"Artemis, you know me." She stares, bewildered. His pale hand reaches for the edge of his domino mask and tugs it off, gently. The team can't help it as they lean in, on the edges of their seats. His eyes are closed for a moment later and slowly, his eyelids flutter open, revealing eyes of blue. A brilliant, electric blue that Artemis has only seen on one onther person.

"Dick...Dick Grayson... Y-you're..."

"Yup. Guilty as charged."

"That means, Batman is-"

"Yup. Bruce Wayne."

Tears are shed and laughter is heard from the teens that night. But Robin speaks again. It's been a month, almost two, since he's been in this room, let alone with his own team. And he knows that they are curious as to why.

"Guys, you know I've been gone for, well, quite a while now. You probably want to know why."

The vigorous nods are all he needs to continue.

"Well, the last day I was here, I left early, as you remember. Batman called me for patrol. We suited up, went out, nothing major. Then, we came across the Joker. He was with his stupid girlfriend, Harley. They were robbing a bank, which was a little more simple than they were known for. Didn't make it any more easier, though. So, we fought them." Roy and Wally lean in, too. They don't even know the full story behind this. "Harley pulled a fast one. And ran out screaming, which made me cackle.

So I went to help Bats fight the Joker. he was pulling punches and knives and gunshots at a surprisingly fast rate. It was whelming, to say the least. We got so caught up that we didn't even notice Harley come in, but I bet Joker planned that. Things were getting to a really close call, and it was hectic. I didn't hear Harley running towards us, well specifically me, and I don't think Batman did, either. He would have done something. I didn't know what hit me 'til I was impaled. Right in the chest, a little too close to my heart then I would have preferred. It was agonizing and I screamed.

Joker and his clown creep girlfriend took off, money in hand. To sum it up, we failed. Batman turned to me, horrified, afraid. And I tried to apologize. But no words came out. Only blood and it looked kinda more blackish-purple than healthy. And I was so scared. Scared of what was happening and I was getting so tired. The scariest part was wondering how long I had. If I fell asleep, would I wake again? But, I did. In the hospital. The doctor told me I was still alive."

The team looks relieved when he stops talking, but that quickly changes as they look back at him. In his magnificent blue eyes, emotions are raging. He looks devastated and scared.

"Guys, what I'm about to tell you, please,_ please_, don't hate me."

Kaldur speaks for all of them. "Robin, you are our friend, our little brother. We could _never_ hate you."

"Well, you guys are so happy right now. I don't want to ruin it. But, you have to know."

"The doctor, h-he said I was still alive. For now." Robin looks down and continues to speak, unable to meet the devastated expressions on his friends' faces. "That sword, machete, _whatever,_ it was coated in something. Some sort of special made Joker poison. And they don't know what he put in it, but they can't cure it. It got in my blood and it's weakening me, eating away at my body." Before Kid Flash can suggest that he and Flash examine the toxin, Robin replies to his unspoken offer. "They already had the world's best scientists look at it, Flash included. The best money could buy. But nothing. No known cure. We've tried everything. Medicine, treatment, magic, anything found online has been tested. And...I'm-I'm dying."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa, these are some long chapters. And I'm _extremely_ sorry, but, Robin will end up dying. It's in the summary. He's not going to die in this chapter, though. There's a teensy bit of SuperMartian fluff in this one.**

* * *

"No! No! That's not fair! You're Robin! You're so young and you just- don't deserve this crap! You should be able to laugh and worry about whatever boys your age worry about! You shouldn't-"

"Con, i-it's cool. I knew this wouldn't sit well with you. And you may be mad we didn't tell you earlier, but we wanted to be absolutely sure if we could help it or not before saying anything. I didn't want you guys to have cows when they told you I was dying, then, say they found a cure, and you get all asterous, but then they find out it's only temporary and you guys are disappointed, heavy on the dis."

"I'll be at Wayne Manor these next few weeks." _Because that's all I have left._ "In case, I dunno, you wanna drop by, or something." Roy and Wally and everyone else don't hesitate to embrace their little brother. "I'm staying here 'til tomorrow. I wanna hang out with you guys before I go again."

He is changing the subject, because he doesn't want to remember some of his last few moments with this team-_his_ team- as depressing and grief-stricken. He wants to remember smiles and laughter. They comply to his wishes, because they want the same. So they play video games, watch movies, throw popcorn at each other, tell bad jokes but laugh anyways, play-fight, and Robin is the first to sleep.

The next day comes sooner than the Young Justice team would prefer. Robin is the last to wake. This concerns Wally and Roy, though the habit is nothing new. They just keep hoping, despite the reality, that one day Dick will rise early like he used to, and practice his impossible acrobatics. Then they will know, somehow, he's getting better. Only, he's not. He's sleeping a little more and doing a little less each day. Not that they can blame him.

M'gann makes pancakes in the kitchen, humming a happy-sad tune to herself and she is extra careful not to burn these, Robin's first meal back with the team. Superboy watches her, supervises, in case things get out of hand, and, just to occupy himself. Artemis practices archery outside and Kaldur does a morning swim. Roy and Wally haven't left Robin's side since he arrived yesterday.

Superboy approaches M'gann from behind, wrapping strong arms around her. He mumbles a quiet 'Sorry' when she squeaks, startled. But they're both comfortable in this embrace.

"Yes, Conner?"

"Nothing. Just..just want you to know. I love you. In case you're here today and gone tomorrow, I want you to know, I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

There are tears in M'gann's eyes and the martian fights back a sob.

"I..I know. I love you, I love you, too, Conner. Forever and always, no matter what."

He leans forward to kiss her quickly, not wanting to distract her too much. But he doesn't leave her side and the couple relish in the warmth and security they find in each other. When the food is done they have to separate so they can call everyone in. Robin is carried in bridal style by Roy, who laughs as Robin tries to squirm away.

They can't help but smile and enjoy it. Robin may not ever be alive like this again.

The breakfast is pleasurable. There are moments of comfortable silence and random silence-interrupting laughter that make it seem very family-like. The food only enhanced it. It's the best Robin has had since all he has eaten lately is hospital food. And he makes sure to let M'gann know. He embraces her in a quick hug, thanks her for the wonderful meal and goes to wash his plate.

The rest of the day passes far too soon but is nonetheless filled with fun and excitement for Richard. He knows he will forever this moments as his mentor arrives for him.

"Recognized Batman 02"

"Hiya, Batsy. Over here."

Batman scowls at the nickname but walks over to the voice. Roy, who has called him, is sitting on the couch, Robin's head in his lap and Kid Flash is petting the Boy Wonder's hands. His ward sleeps peacefully and Batman can't help but wonder.

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"Well, it's nice to see you, too. They're not here," he states the obvious just to spite the Caped Crusader. "If you must know, they went out to buy something for Robin. Why? I don't know. They just did."

Batman shrugs and gently shakes his partner's shoulders. Dick stirs slowly, but closes his eyes once more, signaling that he wants to go back to sleep. Bruce shakes his head. He and the other two boys are sure that Dick gives them cavities. The Dark Knight places his hands under his protege, lifts him, bridal style, and makes his way to the nearest exit.

Roy and Wally follow him, like lost puppies. Their brotherly bond makes them spend every second with the acrobat, not that they're complaining. Bruce lets them follow. He knows they're...good kids. They wouldn't hurt Richard and the little bird in his arms means almost as much to them as he means to Bruce.

Before anyone realizes, they reach Wayne Manor. Alfred greets them, per usual and sets off to prepare dinner, keeping Wally's metabolism in mind. Robin is set down onto his plush bed and Bruce makes his leave to his own quarters. Mountains of paperwork accumulate while he was off, taking care of his son.

"Alfred is preparing dinner. You two are free to stay if you want."

They know he doesn't need to say that. Bruce knows that too. But, Alfred has drilled it into his head since he was a boy. Everyone's favorite little bird stirs once more, mask off to reveal those beautiful blue eyes. He yawns and stretches, much like a cat and his brothers have to fight the urge to treat him like a little kitty.

Alfred calls them soon and the other four occupying the manor come. Dinner consists of Alfred's marvelous food-that butler can cook even better than Robin can do acrobatics- and light, small talk.

Robin eats the least, being the youngest _and _smallest, and retires to his room after helping Alfred clean, despite the man's protests. Roy and Wally sleep wherever their little bird is, and though Roy lives alone, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris understand Wally's reasons completely. The trio chat about silly topics in Rob's room and end up telling extremely ridiculous made-up stories to each other.

Robin pulls two blankets and a few pillow out from a closet in the hallway. He sets them on the two couches that occupy space in his room. Well, one is a couch, the other is a rather roomy armchair. Both equally comfy.

"Here, these are for you guys." He hesitates, a heavy blush makes it's way to his pale face. "I-if you want though, you can sleep on my bed...with me. It's really big, in case you guys don't like the couches. I don't mind."

Robin's bed is much too big for him. Really, it is. A simple sleeping bag is more than enough for the acrobat, his skinny body, even skinnier since the Joker incident, takes too little space up on his king sized bed. Besides...he gets lonely sometimes...

So it is decided the trio will share the bed tonight, not that it's anything new. They just haven't done this kind of thing since they were children. More tickling assaults ensue throughout the evening and Dick practically collapses from exhaustion.

He's done this before, but Roy and Wally can't help their worry - this is earlier than when he slept yesterday. They decide to change into their own pajamas - Dick always keeps a few pairs of clothes for them - and sleep with him.

They wake at late morning and are both relieved and panicked that Richard is no longer on the bed with them. They almost have heart attacks until the missing acrobat is spotted on the armchair, reading.

Roy moves to Robin, slinging an arm around his thin shoulders. "Hey Little Bird. What're you doin' up?"

Robin scoffs lightly at the petname, but makes no move to remove himself from the brotherly embrace. "Reading," he responds with a 'Duh' kind of tone.

Wally snickers and is at Dick's side immediately. He scrunches his eyes at the cover. "'_Flowers For Algernon_'? What's that?"

"It's a book, Kid Mouth. It's really good. It's about this retarded adult, Charlie Gordon, and he- wait, no, nevermind. You guys should read it for yourselves."

"Bu-But! Look at that thing! It's got so many pages! And words! It'll take a bajillion _years_ to finish it!"

Robin and Roy raise eyebrows, unimpressed. Ignoring the eccentric speedster, Roy turns to the acrobat.

"So, what're you doing awake? Couldn't sleep?"

Robin chuckles. "What? Is it a crime to be awake before you guys? Nothing, I just woke up and I guess I got enough sleep since I couldn't go back to sleep."

"A'ight. Cool."

"Uh, dude. Use proper English. 'A'ight'? You did not just say that."

"This coming from the one who dedicates everyday finding new ways to butcher the English language."

"Dude, that's so not asterous!"

"See what I mean?"

"Psh, you're just jealous."

"Nevermind. Hey, what's Walls doing?"

They turn in the direction of the speedster, only to find him vibrating in place, madly.

"Should we be worried?"

Roy shrugs and flicks a speck of lint at the redhead. "Hey man, what in the seven Hells are you doing?"

Wally turns to them. "Do you...smell that?"

"What?" Dick makes a face. Before his mouth opens in realization. "Oh, that. Dude, Alfred's just cooking breakfast."

"Rob. _Rob. **ROB.**_ Are you telling me that you get heaven like that every morning?"

"Well, yeah. Alfred makes all the meals."

Maybe it is just his metabolism talking, but Kid Flash wants nothing more than to race downstairs and hug the British gentleman for blessing him with his presence. He doesn't though, he knows he should wait for his friends to come with him.

"KF, y'know, you can go and eat right now without us. We'll be down soon, anyways."

"Really?" His eyes widen as he looks at them and Robin's sure that if Wally was a dog, his ears would've perked up, too.

"Yeah, no biggie."

"Thanks," is heard as he runs off. He must've really been hungry. The remaining two shrug it off. Wally's always been like that. They follow after their middle brother and thus begin the day.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Hi! Jeh-Peng here! So, this is Chappy Two. And thanks to my reviewers. You guys mean alot to me. Oh yeah, earlier, '_Flowers For Algernon_' was mentioned. I just want to say, it's a _really _good book. My dad read it in college. I'm in middle school, and I read it. And it was AMAZING. It made me cry. You guys should check it out. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

The breakfast is great. And all too soon, the food is gone. But no one's complaining. All the residents of the Manor hate having leftovers, even though they usually end up with it a lot.

Wally is satisfied and Roy mouths the word 'pig' in his direction. Wally smirks and jabs the other with his elbow. Bruce chooses to ignore this and turns to his little bird, who watches the unfolding scene with much interest. Alfred 'tuts' in the background, but makes no move to bring himself between the redheads.

"Hey, Dick. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling the aster. Just... a bit tired, I guess."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Richard shakes his head vigorously. "No way! I know it'll only get worse later on, so I have to use all I have to the fullest, before I lose it all."

Bruce nods his understanding. The doorbell breaks through all the chaos that the reckless redheads have caused.

"No need to worry, Master bruce, I will attend to it." Alfred rushes over to the door. Oddly familiar voices reach the others and the butler returns with the Young Justice team in their civvies.

"Robin!" They shout in unison, for some reason sounding surprised, though pleased, as if they didn't expect him to be here. Which is weird. Since he told them that he'd be here.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know how we left yesterday to go shopping? It was to get you something!" M'Gann chirps happily, the furious nodding of the rest of the team acting as support.

"Aww, you guys didn't have to."

"Nuuh-uuh, we did. Robin, you've been too good to us and we want to repay you!"

And, in defeat, Robin gives in and lets his friends have their way. They crowd around him - deja vu, much? - and watch him eagerly as he reaches for one of the gifts handed to him, M'Gann's. She beams proudly as he does so.

Careful not to rip the wrapping, it has always been a habit, he opens the gift. Inside the now-bare box, lies a music box. He sends M'Gann a curious look, hoping she will shed light on the object. Not that he doesn't like it, he just wants to know what inspired the kind martian to purchase such.

And shed light, she does. "You see, at this human 'mall' area, there was a very cute looking store. It was old-fashioned and it looked like the kind of place to sell very meaningful gifts. So I went in. I was sort of lost," she admits timidly, "but then, I was happy I got lost. Because I heard this soft music, like a beautiful lullaby. And I thought of you. Sometimes, you forget to close your door all the way, and I've heard you sing. I don't know what you say, but it's so beautiful, and so this music box reminded me of you."

"Thanks, Miss M. This is so asterous." M'Gann giggles and another gift is thrusted into his face.

"...Uhh...?" Robin can't see who's it is because the present before him obscures his vision. A grunt gives him his answer.

"Oh. Con. This is yours right? Thanks, man." He cluthces the bag with his own two hands, but shoots a grin at his Kryptonian companion, who sends a small smile the acrobat's way.

Dick reaches into the bag, feeling many small, plush objects brush against his fingertips. Curious, he pulls them out. Seven small plushies land on his lap. Each is a doll of the Young Justice team. Including Roy. They're not as professional looking as most dolls, but Robin finds them all adorable.

Superboy speaks up before asked. "Uh, they're not very good. But I didn't know what to get you, so I made these. I think they're special, because, well...uh...I don't know."

"They're perfect, Supey. Anything that comes from the heart is always perfect. Thank you."

Conner blushes, rather heavily, before muttering a 'You're welcome' under his breath. Kaldur'ahm offers his next and Robin happily complies.

His grin widens when he pulls out a very shiny chain necklace. On the inside, something unintelligible, at least, to Robin it is, is engraved.

"It is a necklace made from the minerals of Atlantis. It is a very simple style, and it looks good with anything. It can be worn while sleeping or swimming. On the inside, it reads, 'You are forever our brother.'"

"Thanks, Kaldur. This means a lot to me, it really does."

Again, a gift is shoved into his face. By process of elimination, it must be from Artemis. Dick can't help but tease.

"Aww, Arty~! For me? You shouldn't have."

"Heh, don't get used to it, Birdie." She returns with a smirk.

In the finely wrapped box is a photo album. The acrobat's stunning eyes widen by just a fraction. "Wha...what's this..?" He doesn't sound upset, just surprised.

"It's a photo album, duh. I just thought, well maybe, since you're gonna be staying here," she gestures to the manor, "maybe you'd want that to remember all the times you've had with the team. I got help from the others and the security footage to get pictures I couldn't get myself. And don't ask how, but I've got that picture that you took of us on my first day at Gotham Academy. I don't know why I kept taking pictures of moments we've had, but, hey, it came in handy now, didn't it?"

"Th-Thank you." Dick can't help but cry as his emotions overflow within him. God, he feels like such a teenager right now. They share a meaningful group hug and hold tightly to each other. It feels like hours before they have to reluctantly release their holds, but they're glad it only seemed that way. Because they will cling to every second and make every moment last.

**A/N: And with that, Chapter 3 comes to an end! Again, I'm so very sorry if it's rushed orf anything bad~! And I'll try my hardest to update everyday since I tend to write at nighttime. That's also when I prefer to wear my sunglasses. Oh! Oh yeah, please review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: "0_0 H-hey guys... Uhm, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates and keeping you guys waiting for so long. Even though this fic's not too great. Uh, anyways, I was hoping maybe I could worm my way back onto you guys' good sides by giving you two chapters in one day. So, here we go~!**

Never in these last weeks has Robin had so much fun. He wishes he can do more, but in his condition, his best is far from what it used to be.

The team takes him to the beach. It is obvious how uncomfortable they are with his sickly pale complexion and bony structure. They aren't disgusted or annoyed, only concerned for him. It's never healthy to be that white and thin.

Roy and Wally drag him to the water, where he disappears a good amount of times. Because they're trying to show the team that sick as Robin is, he's no fragile piece of glass. Luckily, the team gets the hint and joins in the fun.

They spend a good half of the day in the sandy area before they have a barbecue. They're so thankful that Wally is the best at cooking barbecue in the team, possibly the world. It's perhaps the best meat any of them have ever eaten. Wally cooks Robin's special, so as not to upset his delicate stomach, due to the unknown Joker toxin that messes up his body.

They laugh and play and they'd be lying if they say they've ever had more fun at the beach.

When the sun sets, they crawl under blankets and stargaze. Robin's using his finger as a pencil and the stars as points. He's connecting them and making pictures. A few of Batman and himself, the Young Justice team, and the Justice League. His finger's just moving aimlessly now, making meaningless squiggles in his mind, he knows, he's watching. Still following the stars, his eyes widen. He's spelling out the world 'family'. His chin quivers as he gives a shaky smile.

He clings to Roy, who's laying right next to him, and the older boy returns the embrace. Roy feels water on his chest. He's about to suggest heading back inside, when he realizes that it's Robin. And he's crying.

Roy's immediately on alert and he pushes Robin up to a sitting position, as well as himself.

"Shh, shhh Baby Bird. It's okay." Roys holds him to his chest, knowing that Robin feel security in embraces. The rest of the team sits up, concern for their littlest member obvious.

"What's the matter, Robin?" Robin only shakes his head before speaking.

"N-nothing... I-I'm just... so happy. I love you guys so much and I'll never forget this. This day... with my family..."

They hold tight to each other, teary-eyed and immensely happy. Artemis pulls her camera out and snaps a photo, unnoticed.

They lay together for a little longer before they decide it's late and time to return to the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wuwuwuwuwuh, I don't really know where exactly I'm going with this, so...yeah. Forgive me for all the crappy writing. I just...I'm so confused right now...Hey! Hey! Did anyone see Brave yet? I saw it on Friday, and it was, like, **_**AWESOME! **_**The feels. Those feels. They were just so intense.**

The days progress as so. They all go out, Bruce and Alfred joining ocasionally. And they just have a great time.

When they return, Roy, Wally, Conner, or Kaldur will be carrying Dick back more times than not. The two redheads merely tell the team that Robin finds comfort in doing so. It's half true. Mostly, though, it's due to the fact that his health is deteriorating. He doesn't have energy to carry on and he just sort of passes out.

Bruce and Alfred would love to go with the teens every time, but they can't. They keep working to try and find a cure. They ask the Joker, but he doesn't cooperate. Only says that he didn't make a cure. Which further frustrates everyone, save for that mad clown. Who shriek-giggles in sick amusement.

But, as time passes, the teens find themselves staying inside more often, despite Dick's protests that they should go out and have fun. They can't-they won't- leave his side. And he's not getting any better.

Tired. That's all Dick feels nowadays. Tired and oh so sleepy. He finds it a miracle that he can manage to get out of bed. Or walk up and down the manor stairs. He feels like he's made of lead and he's constantly fighting the urge to just pass out wherever he is.

He doesn't go on missions or patrol anymore. As much as he would like to, even he knows he can't. His focus tends to waver and wander and when he moves too quickly, he gets sick and dizzy.

He tells Bruce. He tells Bruce whenever it happens, which is a lot nowadays. Only because his father asks that of him. So they can see if he's making any progress whatsoever. So far, no such luck.

It just keeps getting worse.

If he's wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and comforters, he'll still feel cold. If he's wearing short-shorts and a tank top, he'll feel too hot. He can barely keep any food down and everything's hurting him.

Richard doesn't know what this poison's doing to him, but he's not too sure he really wants to. He knows everybody else feels the same. He notices how worried and upset they are when they see how sickly he becomes. And he feels awful. Physically and because he makes them worry about him. He knows he's not worth the trouble.

**A/N: Whoa! What happened to all those long chapters I used to write? I don't know... I'm real sorry that these updates aren't much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, you guys, guess what? This fic is coming to it's last chapters! There are maybe two or three more chapters I'll add to it. Please tell me what you thought of it~!**

* * *

How long has it been?

It's been five weeks and four days since they let Dick out of the hospital. And they've been the best and worst five weeks and four days of everyone's lives.

Seven weeks.

That's how long the doctor guessed Dick would have once he left. That's his best chance. He's almost made it to the sixth week. But, they hope, by some miracle, that he will make it past the seventh week, and the eighth, and the ninth, and tenth, and just get better.

Richard's been restricted to his bed. Not that he can really make it out without falling over. The few foods he can keep down are soups. His skin is snow white and all his bones jut out noticably from his body. If you hold his hand, you can feel every bone without even trying. His voice is so soft now. The majority of the time, he's sleeping.

And it scares everyone.

Because he's so quiet. He barely ever moves in his sleep and the rarely noticable rise and fall of his chest make it seem like he's dead. They suggest a heart monitor, to tell them when it's actually happening, but they're unsure. They know the little bird detests hospitals, and the heart monitor will only act as a reminder of one.

But he says he's fine with it. If it helps them, he's willing to do it. So they add it to his bedroom and hook him up to it.

* * *

Young Justice has been temporarily put off on missions. Batman as well. The League knows how hard this is for them. And it's hard for the League, too. Dick is their family. They wish they could visit more often, but if League stops missions for a while, all Hell could break loose. Someone has to keep things in order. Luckily, Gotham and Bluhaven are surprisingly in check. It's strange, but they won't push their luck.

The last time the League visited, they had their hearts rippped out of their chests. It is so heartbreaking to see him looking so fragile, yet smile, despite his condition. He hugs them all and the feeling of his bony arms makes them want to cry. He tells them how much he misses them and how much he loves them and he asks Clark to retrieve a very large box from his closet. The Man Of Steel does so without objection.

The box is placed beside the small boy on his bed and he retrieves smaller boxes from it.

They're gifts. Gifts that he got for the Justice League. And they're so touched and cry. Because each gift came with a picture. A picture of the first time he met them all.

"Just something to remember me by," he responds. (He's already given gifts to Young Justice and Bruce and Alfred.) They cry even harder when they hear his voice again. It's so quiet. They don't want to leave, but they know they have to. They hold tight to Richard and tell him they love him so much and hope he gets better, say they'll try to visit again.

He nods and watches their retreating forms, silently crying and begging that they'll turn around and decide to stay for longer. But he knows they can't. And he just has to accept that.

* * *

Dick constantly mumbles. He zones out a lot and is often unknowing of his surroundings. He's getting headaches - and many of those headaches turn into migraines.

The excitement he feels when he's visited is not as much as it used to be, due to his illness, but his body has become so weak that he overexerts himself and passes out.

In a way it sort of relieves everyone. They don't want their little brother to see them cry about him, cry for him. They just can't help how devastated they feel when he can't withstand the happiness he feels.

* * *

Roy and Wally.

The team can't even imagine how the redheads feel. They knew Richard from early childhood. The three share secrets. Pain. they understand each other and they are family. Closer to Robin than the rest of the team.

Young Justice can't even begin to fathom how heart-breaking this experience breaks them. To watch a family member weaken and slowly die before their eyes and know there's nothing that can be done. They may be heroes - skilled in saving lives and rushing into life-threatening situations - but that means nothing now. With that kind of experience or not, they're as useless as anybody else would be.

So the team will hold onto each other. When they know they're about to fall apart, they'll keep each other together. Because that's what they do. That's what a family does. And they pray. Pray for each other and pray for Richard Grayson-Wayne.

Because that's all they can do for him now...

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Here's Chappy 6. It's a bit rushed, but it's okay to me. Sorry about it, if you dislike this chapter. I wrote this when I was only half-alive. Please review and tell me what you think. Whoa, so many line-dividing-thingies... And, on my profile, if you could give it a visit, I have a poll. It's for another fic I'll write after each poll is closed. Oh, the poll will close in late July. Specific date? I'm not sure yet. But if you have time to vote, could you please? Thankies~!**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week. A long, agonizing for everyone. This makes it six weeks and four days. And, to be honest, it isn't looking too good for anyone.

Richard is still sleeping. It's nothing new, but, the team was here at nine in the morning and now it's three-thirty.

The teens all take the time to look around the room. It's looking more and more like a hospital. Aside from all the acrobat's personal possessions, there are medications and medical machines as well. They'd been added for Richard's sake. For the first time, someone speaks. And it's Roy.

"He...He's gonna make it...right...? I mean...I know...I know he's strong, but...chances aren't looking to good for him..." In all their years, they've never heard him speak so softly, so brokenly.

They all nod in agreement. And Wally responds.

"O-of course. I mean, _he's Robin, The_ Boy wonder. If anyone's gonna pull through, it's gotta be him." He makes himself sound so undoubtful, but they all heard his voice crack at first.

And then the silence again. And, somehow, it's an eerie silence. The silence has never been too enjoyable, but now it seems worse somehow.

Usually the only noise is the beeping of the heart machine and - the machine!

Artemis stands abruptly, instantly grabbing everyone's attention.

"Artemis, what is wrong?"

Artemis looks to the leader, it is obvious that everyone else finds this quiet unsettling as well."K-Kaldur! The machine...! His heart-it stopped!"

Roy and Wally tense.

"I..I will get Batman and Alfred," Kaldur exits the room, his hurrying footsteps and desperate calls still heard after he left.

Only seconds later, while the team scramble around, some looking for his pulse - just in case - and others scavenging for medical supplies, Bruce and Alfred enter, a nervous Kaldur in tow. Bruce's voice is soft, but dead serious.

"Alfred."

"R-Right away, sir."

Alfred opens a cabinet, pulling from it, two defibrilators. The Englishman rubs them together after connecting them.

"Clear."

There's an electric buzz as the two pieces of equipment come down on Dick's chest. His lithe body jumps slightly with the shock, and they believe he has a chance, but the heart machine says otherwise. It remains unresponsive.

Roy, Wally, Bruce, and even Alfred, let out small strings of curses.

"Clear."

The defibrilators come down again. Again, no reponse. The elderly man becomes a bit more flustered and panicky, but still maintains a steady hand.

"Clear."

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Once more, the body lays unresponsive. Bruce lays a hand on the shoulder of his father figure.

"Old friend, give it a rest." His stern voice is still quiet, but there is an underlying tone of despair and slight anger.

"M...Master Bruce..."

Roy and Wally take either side of their little brother. In their own hands, they each hold one of Dick's. Their fingers run over his small, bony wrist, desperate for a pulse. Roy moves to the unmoving acrobat's neck, still checking. Wally has placed his head on Dick's chest. He's listening intently for a heartbeat, however faint it may be. They're both on the brink of tears, as is everyone else.

M'gann's is overwhelmed. Both by the emotion everyone's giving off, and her own distress. The martian clings to Artemis, who's staring, shocked, sad, angry. Grief is written all over Kaldur's face, the Atlantean lets his head fall, praying. Conner has his eyes shut tightly. He's trying to stop himself from letting tears show. But he's also trying to focus. He's looking for the quiet sound of Dick's heart.

Bruce and Alfred stare desperately, brokenly, at the young boy who changed their lives for the better. And they wish they could have done the same. But, it is too late now. Wally slams his fist on the bed, tears streaming down his face. And Roy mumbles lostly. It's obvious the older redhead is crying as well.

It's hard to imagine.

It's hard to hear.

It's hard to accept.

And the reality of it all is so crushing.

But Robin - Richard "Dick" Grayson-Wayne - is now officially dead.

* * *

**A/N: He...He died. He actually died. Two more chapters left, you guys. Thanks for sticking around so long. Tell me what you think? I have a poll on my profile thing. It closes July 28, 2012. Thanks if you vote. I'm working on the next chapter of this now, so don't worry, next update will be up soon. Please review~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you guys are ready for a lot of reading. One more chapter after this. Think you can handle it? Hope so. There's a poll on my profile, it closes on July 28, 2012. Please vote.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Pure shock has put a stop to the tears, but the pain only continues to grow.

Dick's unmoving body is unnerving. They all just want to wake up from this nightmare. But it's reality. The heart monitor has been knocked over for quite some time, but it is of no worth now. It's purpose is served.

Numbly, Roy removes his hand from his dead brother. That sounds so wrong on so many levels and just thinking about it is like taking a knife to the heart. Multiple times. Roy stares, eyes transfixed on the boy laid down on the bed, watching for any sign of movement, any sign of life. But there is nothing. He slams his fist down harshly to the polished floor. Repeatedly. His other hand is clenched tightly, nails digging into his palm, knuckles white.

Nobody can bring themselves to tell him otherwise, as they don't fully understand just how deep the redheads' pain goes. They can only watch as the oldest of the teens finally lets himself come fully undone. As he has been staying strong for so long.

Tears stream down his face,which is flushing red, heavily, once again. His entire frame shakes and shudders noticeably as he draws in each shaky breath and releases loud, painful sobs. His eyes are shut tightly and his teeth are clenched, his whole body giving off the signs of his deep anguish and pain. He utters curses and lets out a few cries.

He grabs Dick's cold hand, unfazed by it's abnormally freezing feel, and clings to it. Like it is, ironically, his lifeline.

Wally isn't fairing much better. He hasn't stopped gaping at his brother. He probably barely registers the presence of everyone else. His eyes widen and he mouths the words 'No way,' in complete and utter shock. He jerks away from Dick, removing their laced fingers. He continues to back away until his back hits the wall loudly. Constantly he's muttering 'No way, no way.' He trembles as his eyes water, his expression, one of grimace and remorse. He brings his knees up to his chest. He curls in on himself to try and stop more pain, but his attempt is fruitless. His head is now in his arms, and he cries, uncontrollably sobbing.

"Dick...Dickie-Bird...please...wake up...wake up soon...come...come back...to us..we...oh G-God, we need you..."

Bruce and Alfred have reached their limits, as well. Bruce, at the foot of the bed,is on his knees, head hung down, shaking as he lets his mask slip, tears are evident. Alfred is standing, but leaning heavily on the wall for support. His hand covers his face. His eyebrows are furrowed in his distress and his soft cries don't go unnoticed. Tears slip out from under his hand. He clenches his teeth.

The team cries, collapsing to the chairs and floor as everything is finally fully catching up to them. And all throughout the day there were tears.

* * *

It took everyone a while to finally pick themselves back up. Bruce informs them that a funeral is arranged for next week. A funeral arranged for Dick Grayson.

...

That just doesn't sound right. It never has and it never will. Yet, it's just the truth.

The team has to return to their normal ways. Back to how life was before any of this. But, they can't. Especially when, before any of this, Dick was still alive and healthy, bouncing off walls and nearly giving everyone heart attacks.

Everything seems numbed to the young vigilantes. Life continues to go on, but that seems wrong. Dick Grayson has just died and it feels like their world has just stopped and died along with the boy.

The League knows and they all but cried their hearts out when they were told. Batman remains unaffected in his work, but Bruce Wayne is a mess. Wally, Artemis, Conner, and M'gann have become more socially withdrawn in public. Kaldur has a tendency to shut himself away from the world more often now. Roy is seldom to really communicate with anyone.

But when they're all together, they don't hide anymore. They cry and have nostalgic smiles and actually feel human when they're with each other. Or well, meta-human, Atlantean, martian, clone, and human.

* * *

The set date for the funeral comes faster than appreciated. The team arrives in appropriate wear and take their seats inside. They can recognize a few League members and there are some of Dick's school friends. Artemis notices Barbara Gordon and her father, The Commissioner, seated near the middle. She looks awful. Teary-eyed and unable to look around without having new tears form in the process. Everyone here knows Dick's civilian identity, even the minister, since he's close with Bruce.

In the front of the large church, is an elegant, open coffin. Smooth, polished and black on the outside and high-quality red satin lines the inside. Dick's cold, pale body lay inside. He does not don the clothes he wore as he passed, a too large t-shirt and sweatpants. Instead, an undertaker has prior dressed the boy in a white Victorian ruffle shirt and solid black dress pants. Surprisingly, they were a perfect fit for his small build. It was awful how he looked so beautiful, but they could never see him again.

The funeral begins. The minister greets everyone who is present, introduces the service, and says a small prayer. There is a hymn and tributes are being spoken about Dick. In order, it's Bruce, Roy, Wally, Kaldur, Alfred, and Barbara.

"Dick...he...he was a great boy. And I'm proud to call him my son. I first saw him, six years ago. He was in Haley's Circus, the youngest of The Flying Graysons. I'm no braggard, but, I 'm supposed to be a great detective, and not only did I fail myself, but I failed Dick. I let someone else feel the same pain I had felt, the death of their parents. And...he was _so _young. But I had Alfred when my parents died. And who did he have..? No one. I watched as he cried and clung to his dead parents, so desperate, so alone. And these men had to forcefully remove him. The ringmaster had to let him be taken to a juvenile detention center in Gotham, because he had nowhere else. The government didn't want to leave him with the people from the circus. I had to make it up to him. So, as Batman, I took on the case and as Bruce Wayne, I adopted him a few days later.

He was unnaturally thin, covered in bruises and cuts. And he was so scared. Of everything...of me...It was painful to see that obvious distrust in his eyes. But he managed to warm up to Alfred and I, and he learned his way around the Manor. And soon he found out about the Batcave and me being Batman. And I told him about...my own parents. That certainly did spark a change in the boy. He seemed more jumpy. Maybe he didn't want to be snuck up on. He spent a lot of time out of sight, and I thought that my secret had scared him away.

But one day, he came up to me, and he said he wanted to be my partner. I love the boy, to death, I do. But I didn't think I could let him out on Gotham's streets at night. With all the villains, I mean, it's only natural for a father to be worried. And I told him that even if I accepted, it'd take very long to train. Be stood his ground, said he was willing to wait however long it would take. Because he said he wanted to catch Tony Zucco with me. Not because he wanted revenge. No, not at all, he wanted to help. To help me, help himself, Alfred, and to help everyone else. Because he said nobody else should feel what we had to. He said everything is better when there is less person out there who's crying, whose life hasn't fallen apart.

So I took him as my protege. The first sidekick...He was promising, went beyond all of my expectations. And when he got injured by Two-Face, I almost made him give up on the mask. But, he fought back. He just kept on finding a way to come with me. And he was there to help put Tony Zucco away.

And...I remember the first time. The first time he...called me 'Daddy.' We were getting home from a long, tiring mission. I patched him up and I carried him to bed. He wanted me to stay with him, just until he fell asleep. So I did. I held his hand and he held it right back. His eys closed and I thought he was sleeping. So I did as I was asked and slipped out of his room. Just as I was about to close the door, he said 'Good night, Daddy. I love you.' I said 'Good night' and told him I loved him, too. And I almost cried. That night, I made the vow to never fail Richard like I had already done.

But then, five months ago, The Joker and Harley were staging a bank robbery. And so we came in, ready for a fight. Apparently, they were, too. Harley ran out screaming, so we turned our full attention to the mad man. We fought and I failed Dick again. Harley came back, with a sword and she ran up to Dick, and..and she...she stabbed him with it. They ran off with the money and I was so scared. I didn't want...I couldn't lose someone else. I took him to the hospital. They stabilized him but there was a Joker poison in him. They couldn't fix it, nobody could, so we had to just let it happen.

Six weeks, almost seven, after he left the hospital, about a week ago, he passed. And I felt so utterly pathetic. Everything I worked for, to save lives, it was all useless. Because I couldn't save the one person who meant the most to me. But, The Joker, he _will_ pay. I will make sure Dick didn't die for nothing! And I will never forget him."

Bruce sits down, tearful, and Clark pats his shoulder sympathetically. Roy goes up, his posture was stiff, but he relaxes when he is at the podium.

"I...I first met Dick when I was just starting out as Speedy. I was thirteen. Green Arrow had said he had business with Batman, and I wanted to come. I heard Batman was the most scary-epic thing to have ever walked the earth. Quote Green Arrow." A few chuckles were heard and Bruce turns to Oliver Queen, questioningly, who only looked away.

"A-Anyways, I didn't know who Robin was back then, so when I noticed the little guy, I sort of freaked out. Thought he was an intruder, or...something. He cackled at me and I didn't know what to do. This kid, I thought he was, like, what? Six or something? Then I found out he was Batman's partner. And I freaked out again. Because, well, I don't know, I just did.

But as I got to know him, he was really starting to grow on me. I mean, yeah sure, babysitting the guy was awful, 'cause he kept on disappearing, but it was worth it, because I really liked him. Then, I met Wally, little klutz that he is, and he met Dick. We all started hanging out more. The mentors just loved to leave me to babysit. And, before I knew it, I was no longer an only child. Because I met Dick and Wally. And they became my brothers.

His death was really hard on me. On everyone, really. Saying that it was like being stabbed everywhere repeatedly and beaten with a metal pipe, is a complete understatement. I just couldn't believe it. Any of it. I didn't think I could make it out here today, but, for Dick, I had to. I need him to know what he means to me. I'll always love you, little brother."

Wally goes up, patting his friend on the way.

"If it weren't for Roy, I wouldn't have met Dick. I was around eleven, when Uncle Barry had a League mission. Of course, I couldn't come. So he said Roy would babysit. That was good enough for me. Roy was the only sidekick I knew, and he was close enough to my age. So, I was confused when there was this little boy that was with Roy when I got there.

He told me it was Robin, the first sidekick. I said 'Hi' and he stared for a second and then he scared the daylights out of me. He did his creepy cackle and he disappeared! Oh gosh, did he give me a run for my money. Roy explained that this was normal and that now we had to go find him. It took us, like, three hours! Because I didn't know that little eight and a half year olds could fit in air vents! And that's what I told him when he asked what took us so preceded a long lecture about why and how little eight and a half year olds can so fit in air vents. And then he disappeared. Again. And it took the rest of the night to find him. We ran all around Roy's place for hours just to find that he was sleeping. He had been sleeping all this time. In a bookcase! How did we not notice that!

When he woke up, I thought I was mad at him. Since he made us waste time looking from him. But then, I realized I wasn't. I just started laughing. Like, ROFL laughing. And he laughed, too. And then Roy came in and he was just staring. Creepy. And we just became best friends from that point. Like, Best Bros. And then, we were all like a trio of brothers.

I thought it was impossible for Dick to die. I mean, even in life threatening situations, he managed to bounce right back. No injury slowed him down. But this...this poison, it did the trick. And I just didn't know. Why? Why was it him? Why not me? I could easily beat the toxin away? He never deserved it. Any of it. All the crap thrown his way. He managed to make it out. Buried underneath ruins, he could always rise. He was like a phoenix. He was strong - no, he_ is_ strong. He's still alive. In our hearts, he lives on."

Kaldur goes up, making no physical gesture, but staring sympathetically at his speedster companion.

"I had only met Robin a little less than a year ago, when Young Justice was first starting out, still recruiting teammates. He was certainly a surprise. I was not sure that he was prepared for what lie in the future. But I said nothing. He claimed to know what he was doing. And I told myself to trust him, but keep a close eye on the boy. He was so young.

But then, we had our first mission together. He proved himself to be quite the worthy opponent. He could hack into every computer file and fight off any guard, singlehandedly. Many times he has given the team and I quite a scare. Getting himself into more trouble than honestly necessary. But we all learned to love him.

That boy made himself so easy to warm up to and befriend. It was sort of his own special charm. He was everyone's friend. He became our brother. I could find myself in a negative mood every now and again, and each time he has pulled me through.

It's hard to go to the Cave. I hope each time to hear his signature cackle as he travels from rafter to rafter. Just barely managing to fall in front of me, and not on top of me. It's painful to look around the Cave and remember him. I look at the couch and I see him playing games with Wally. Or in the kitchen, he'd sit on the counter and nibble M'gann's baked treats. The floor, where he'd lie. Everything reminds me of the acrobat. It's a saddening yet reasuring feeling.

Richard was greatly loved, and he will be dearly missed."

As Kaldur sits down, Alfred steps up.

"Master Richard...he was like a shimmer of sunlight in the midst of a raging storm. After Thomas and Martha Wayne had passed, it was just Master Bruce and I. We had many pleasant moments together, but there was an evident sadness that lingered within and around the Manor.

It was like such for a many years. But one day, The Master had returned home, with young Richard Grayson. He was a frightened fellow at first, but he was managing well enough soon. He would no longer find himself lost within the winding hallways of the Manor. He came to the kitchen multiple times. I would sometimes be at the market and return to find him there, waiting for me.

His smile. It was radiant and as pure as fresh fallen snow itself. The same goes for the boy. I do believe Master Bruce was quite jealous that Master Richard had taken a liking to myself prior than him. But, he was happy. Master Dick made Master Bruce happy. He made anyone happy.

After he had come to the Manor. There was a change. Days seemed brighter, Master Bruce was definitely happier. And I could wish for nothing more, but to keep the boy safe and healthy.

But, alas, not every story can have its own happy ending. Master Dick...he was dying for five agonizingly long months. Slowly being drained of every ounce of strength he had. But for everyone, he continued to smile. As though he were okay. It was touching yet heartbreaking to see that. Him, injured and unwell, trying to do something for our sakes. He wanted us to be happy.

He left his gift to all of us here ever since he met us. He changed all of us for better. He smiled for us and gave a little piece of himself to all of our hearts and memories."

Barbara smiles as she stands at the podium, reminiscing on Dick.

"Dick Grayson. I remember him well. Boy, was he short. Granted, I am about a year and half older, but when I was his age, I surely wasn't _that_ short. I met him a few months after he started out as Robin. Dad thought it was a good idea that I meet someone who was sort of working in the same field as me, who was around my age.

At first, I didn't want to. I mean, come on, you can't blame me. I was a girl and all the boys my age made fun of girls. But he made me come, one way or another. And I am _so_ glad I let him talk me into doing that.

I met him in person as Robin and saw him on TV as Dick Grayson. When he finally told me who he was, I was overjoyed. He trusted me enough to tell me one of his most important secrets. It made me feel so special. After that, we just turned into best friends. Not like Dick and Wally, but as close a boy and girl can get without it being in a more than friendly way.

We considered each other family. We were welcome to each others houses' any time.

A year ago, I started going to Gotham Academy. It was prestigious and an A-school, but I didn't want to be there. But then I found out Dick was going, so I knew I had to be there, too. If it was possible, we grew even closer. The first thing I did when I saw him again, was laugh. He was still short. He didn't get annoyed. I picked on him in an older-sister sense. I was so happy he was taking the same classes as I was. And we had the same schedule. We stuck together. We'd see each other at our lockers, even though they aren't too close together. We were really getting comfortable with how things were. It was nice.

But sometime around halfway through the first semester, we got a taste of the uglier of this school. Again, it's a fine school, kept in good condition and the educational equipment and instructors were the best money could buy, but that didn't apply to some of the students.

I don't even know how they got in, honestly. They were a bunch of bullies. Always traveled in their 'posse.' Too cowardly to stand on their own. Dick and I, we were all we had at this school. We were considered the dorks, nerds, losers, or , most commonly, 'the rejects.' It hurt. It hurt to be bullied and not be able to say a word. Everybody else would just laugh and these bullies threatened to shoot our parents if anyone said anything. We didn't know if they were joking or not, so we didn't say a word.

A month or two before Dick just disappeared, the anniversary was coming. It was the next day, and during our free period, we spent in the fairly empty courtyard. He was so quiet, holding his 'The Flying Graysons' poster to his chest, crying a little as he'd pull back to look at it.

So I was there to help him get through it, though I knew the worst was to come the next day. But, maybe I could lessen the hurt, even if by just a smidge. I hugged him and he hugged back. And that very moment,_ they_ showed up.

They just had to stick their ugly noses in our business, I mean, seriously, there were some gossiping girls near the back, why couldn't they just bother them instead?" Artemis felt a pang of guilt. She was in that little group of girls that day. She could only see it from the back, so she didn't know what was going on. Guess she'd find out know.

"They grabbed the poster, but Dick told them to stop. So, they decided not to listen and ripped it. Right down the middle. Dick was just staring, teary-eyed, trying desperately to fix one of the last things he had that let him feel connected to his deceased parents. Then the idiots started to tease us. Said we were losers and chumps, weak and worthless. I could've sworn they were describing themselves. Then they turned to Dick. They kicked him, and I tried to get them to back off. Then they started getting personal.'Aww, does the circus monkey miss his parents? Bet they were glad they died, so they didn't have to live to see the failure you grew up to be.'" She impersonated them, face contorted into a frown.

"Dick isn't weak, he usually fights back when you offend somethinig he cares about. He does care about his parents, he wanted to fight back, but he couldn't, you know? Each word was so painful, it was hurting me, too. He just took it. They called him a 'circus freak charity-case reject, failure.' And he just started sobbing. This only encouraged them. They hit some more, and I was held back by one of them. And. Nobody. Did. Anything.

They left when the bell rang, thank God. I took Dick to the bleachers and he kept crying. He kept apologizing to me, sorry that he couldn't protect me. I was so touched. But I told him it was okay. I took him to the nurse, he only had a few scratches and little bruises that would heal in no time. We didn't go to rest of class that day. We didn't go on the anniversary either. We stayed at the Manor and just chilled like all friends, except there were more tears. He said he was glad I was there, and I said I was glad to be there.

The bullying got worse, but we were even closer. We were fine together. But then, for so many months he disappeared. And here I was, worrying my head off, waiting for him every day, before, during, and after school. And the first thing I here about him isn't even from him. And it was that he was_ dead!_ My best friend! Dead!

Why...? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Dick? What? Were you afraid of something? I wasn't...I would never hate you about it...So why didn't I know? You didn't even...I..I couldn't even say a proper goodbye! I couldn't even thank you!...For everything! You listen to me, Dick Grayson, I love you! I missed you and I needed you and you left me in the dark! And I don't hate you, but I _miss _you! You were the best thing to ever happen to me - to any of us - and I'll always remember you..." Her voice dies down and she sobs as she makes her way back to her seat.

Bruce stands again, clutching something tightly to his chest, taking slow steps to his son's coffin. Once there, he gets down, gently placing a 'The Flying Graysons' poster by the boy, and his mask. Alfred comes up, setting down beautiful red and white roses, which means 'unity' and an apple blossom, for 'promise'. These were also the boy's favorites. Wally places a photo from the first night the trio was together. Roy has an arrow. It was the one Dick always used when ever the heroes tried out each others' weapons. He lifts two fingers, his pointer and middle, and kisses them. Then, gently placing them on the deceased boy's forehead. Barbara has a metal dogtag and a bracelet. On the dogtag, it has the 'R' of his Robin insignia and a fancy 'B' for Barbara put together. 'Robin' engraved on the top, 'Barbara' is on the bottom. It is put around his neck. With the bracelet, she ties it around his wrist. It consists of a simple black band, but a small metal charm, which is half of a heart. Before she puts his hand down, she hugs it, and matches her own wrist with it. Her bracelet has the other half of the heart. When put together, it reads, 'Best Friends FOREVER'. She lets his hand fall back to his side before scurrying off to find comfort in her father.

The minister returns to the front, and asks that everyone bow their heads for a prayer for forgiveness. It is obvious that, in everyone's minds, they feel as though they have failed Dick.

_"Father, the death of Richard Grayson brings an emptiness into our lives.  
We are separated from him and feel broken and disturbed.  
Give us confidence that he is safe and his life complete with you.  
And bring us together at the last.  
To the wholesome and fullness of your presence in Heaven.  
Where your saints and angels enjoy you for ever and ever.__**  
Amen.**__"_

The hymn, _The Lord Is my Shepherd,_ follows the prayer and the minister shares readings telling of God's care and of the hope for eternal life. The sermon brings in great Christian beliefs about life beyond death into focus, bringing comfort and strength to the mourners.

They pray again, giving thanks for the life of Dick and for God's presence with everyone who's mourning.

It's time for the commendation and farewell.

The minister stands by the coffin and everyone gathers around, too. A period of silence leads into the prayer of commendation, in which Dick is entrusted to the love and mercy of God.

Finally, there's the commital.

A burial is to take place at the Gotham Cemetery. Dick had requested to be near his parents prior to his death. Beside Mary Grayson's and John Grayson's graves is an open grave. Everyone watches as Dick's coffin is lowered. The minister, who remains nameless, speaks.

"We now commit Richard Grayson's body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life." He scattered handfuls of earth onto the coffin.

The commital is a very emotional moment, but all who are suffering grief now find that, even in their sadness, the words of prayer lift them upward. Raising hopes of being able to move on easier.

_R.I.P.  
Richard Grayson-Wayne  
1999 - 2012  
A great, acrobat, son, and friend_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: And end. Sorry for getting religion involved. I've just never been to a funeral before. So I just Google'd what happens at a funeral. Also, for the spoken tributes about Dick, I don't think I did too good on them, sorry about that. I understand the characters, but, I just sort of have trouble writing for them. Kaldur was speaking for the whole team, by the way.**

**Oh, and the age on the funeral. Dick is 13, so I'm writing that he was born in 1999. I was born in 1999, and I'm 13 right now.**

**Yeesh, that was long. Writing that took forever! Just kidding! Go on. Do you see it? There's one more chapter left. Go on, read it.**

**Please review and vote! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: READ THIS FIRST!**

**Hey, you guys, you should know, I updated twice today. So, those of you who follow this, thank you for that, if you just went to the last chapter, which is this, go back one and read the eighth chapter first. Then, read this last chapter.**

**This for all of you guys and your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

Let's make this, uhh, one week and two days before the and of the last chapter. Basically, it should be two days right before Dick died. Got it? Good.

* * *

Batman walks through the Arkham Asylum. The criminals either try to get as far away from him as possible, or press themselves against their cell walls trying to touch. Why? The Dark Knight had no idea.

He looks around in disdain, sighing as he ventures further into the corrupt building. A cacophonous screeching laughter becomes more and more distinct with each step.

A guard, who has been assigned to accompany the Bat dressed man, gestures to the door to their left. It has obviously been reinforced. Batman nods, and the guard takes out his ring full of keys. The only purple one is plucked from the mess, and he inserts into the lock.

After undoing the other locks, he steps aside to allow the Batman entrance. The hero's gloved hand steadily grips the door handle and pulls it open with a strong yank. It groans and creaks in protest, revealing the straight-jacketed Joker, bound to a chair, feet chained to the floor.

The psychopath's grin grows, basically reaching to his white ears, as the silhouette of his enemy comes into view. He leans as close as his restraints allows.

"Batsy! What a surprise! I _certainly wasn't_ expecting to see _you! _Anything I can do, buddy?" He finishes with a cackle, throwing his head back.

Batman glares. Hard. "Just give me the antidote, Joker."

Joker feigns a confused expression. "Antidote? What antidote? I don't know _what_ you're talking about! Are you imagining things? Wow! One day, you'll be stuck here, too! Just as crazy as the rest of us!"

"You know _damn_ well what I'm talking about. Now just give me what I want so I can get away from you."

"Gasp! Language, mister! Some vigilante you are. That sounded an awful lot like a threat a second ago. Guards, arrest this man!" He tries to point at the Batman, but settles for the nub that's sticking out from his jacket and laughs again.

"Joker. I need the antidote to the poison you got into Robin. Give it to me."

"Batsy, Batsy, _Batsy._ Don't you listen? I _didn't make _an antidote. But only _I _know what _would _make the antidote."

"What do you want for it?" He feels somewhat pathetic for asking the Joker for anything.

"Hmm~? Wow, so you _do_ have manners~! I only want _one _teensy weensy thing!"

He is starting to lose his patience. "What?" He growls out.

"Hmm, I don't know! How about...Robbie-poo's dead body? Good deal, huh?"

"This is pointless..." Batman grumbles.

"Something wrong~? Come on now, don't go saying I've got you stumped now!"

"Look. I'm just going to leave now, if there's no other way to change your mind." He growls this out through clenched teeth.

"Hmm...I don't know~! What about _money_!" His distorted voice reaches a screeching point as he squeals the last word.

"Money? How much?"

"What about, eight million dollars?"

"Fine. Just give me the legit antidote and the money's all yours."

"What! You mean that! Really! Happy day~! Oh, happy day!"

"So you're sure you know an antidote that will work?"

"Of course! Don't you trust me~?"

"No," Batman deadpans.

"Oh, you wound my poor heart~!" The clown frowns in mock sadness, grinning madly as he does so.

"That's fine."

"Oh! And let me and Harley out while you're at it! It's so dingy in here! I miss 'Ol Gotham!"

"...Fine."

The guard unchains the Joker and leads him down the halls, wincing as the psychopath screeches joyous words of nonsense in his ears. Batman follows and is left with his enemy in the cold science lab of the asylum.

Batman places a small vile of the Joker's poison, which he obtained through the blood samples from Dick, on a table beside him. With his guard up, he watches as the Joker walks around the room ridiculously.

The green-haired man skips and dances around the dimly-lit area, feet tapping against the cold cement annoyingly. He's managed to snag a white doctor's coat, the tail of it swishing slightly with his idiotic movements. His arms flail around spasmatically as he grabs viles and tubes from the shelves and tables, seeming unfocused as he pours the liquids together. He's humming 'Tiptoe Through The Tulips' in an off-key tune. He takes two dangerous poisons from the cabinet marked 'WARNING!' and before Batman can react, he has poured a good amount of the toxins in his odd concoction.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Batman is at his side immediately, interrogating the clown frantically.

Joker frowns. "Yeesh. Batty-Bats, I said I knew the antidote. Tru-ust me!"

Batman returns to his brooding watching corner, begrudgingly, making sure to keep a more careful eye.

Joker jumps around a few times, looking around before snatching one transparent acid from another shelf, giddily pouring it in. With excited eyes, he watches as the purplish mix bubbles, turning orange, then forest green, then finally settling for being a bluish-lavenderish shade, somewhat clear. He whoops and Batman walks over.

"Have you finished?"

Joker smiles eerily. "Yeesss!"

Batman stares at the claimed 'antidote' and pours it onto the Joker's purple toxin, watching as it bubbles a bit, making a 'pssss' noise and both liquids disappear.

"Will this have any affect on blood?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know!"

Batman groans. He pulls out another small vile, it's filled with Richard's blood, which also has the toxins in it, and pours the antidote into that as well. He watches as it lets out another hiss, the blood returning back to it's normal red, in contrast to it's previous blackened color.

Taking it under examination in a microscope, the man dressed in black finds the blood completely pure, as it was before. He sighs in relief.

"Alright, Joker. This seems safe. Are there any harmful later reactions, or long time effects?"

"Yeesh, don't you trust me? Well, he may be really tired, but that wears off in a day or so. Besides, even if it did, I'd have made a safer version anyways. Our nighttime fights would be _sooo_ boring without the little birdie~! Well, if you'll excuse me, I gots to get my honey." He walks to the door, skipping merrily as he does. Before he actually makes his way out, he turns to the Batman. "Ooh! Give little Robbie a kiss! From Uncle J!"

Batman grimaces, as he makes his own way out, antidote now stored in his utility belt. He explains to the guards what he has unwillingly promised the Joker.

Reaching the BatMobile, he drives to the BatCave hurriedly. Having Alfred examine the mix, just for safety measures.

* * *

In Dick's room, the Young Justice team, plus Roy, are diligently watching the sleeping boy on the too-large bed, waiting for him to wake. He tired out after running, attempting to catch Wally, who had playfully stolen Dick's mask, plastering to his own face in pure amusement.

The heart monitor beeps loudly, and there is a strange sense of comfort from the machine.

Dick's chest moves up gently, each breath low and ragged. He's shivering slightly under his comforter. He barely moves, almost completely still, unconscious.

Wally grimaces as he takes another good look at the too-small body of his brother and Roy sighs, sounding defeated. The team is silent as they think of a way to end this uncomfortable silence.

Bruce slams the door loudly as he makes his entrance into his ward's bedroom, Alfred following diligently. Each head turns to them, expectantly, anxiously. Dick opens his eyes groggily, groaning slightly as he stirs, barely awake.

Bruce strides to the side of Dick's bed, crouching down to get within eye level with his son. He whispers to him softly, "Dick. Dick, come on, chum, you have to get up now."

Dick rubs at his sapphire eyes tiredly, mumbling what sounds like 'I'm tired.' Bruce eventually coaxes the boy into consciousness, sitting him up gently. The team is now curious. What could the Dark Knight be up to?

Alfred is at Bruce's side, preparing a just cleaned syringe , handing it to his eldest charge. Bruce takes it silently, opening the medical equipment. He pours the blue-lavender liquid into it, measuring carefully. Richard watches, confused and curious, yet feeling oh-so drained, wanting desperately to evaluate his situation, but also to return to his blissful rest.

With an alcoholic wipe, Bruce cleans at the inside of Dick's elbow, where he knows there is major blood vein. He inserts the tip of the needle quickly. Dick doesn't react, having felt nothing at all. Injecting the antidote, Bruce sets the needle down.

"How are you feeling?" The playboy-billionaire questions nervously.

Dick repeats what he said earlier. "I'm tired..." With this, he burrows back into the promising warmth of his plush bed and pillow, snuggling deeper into his comforter.

"Alright." He makes his exit, signaling for Alfred to follow him. Without another word.

As confused by the scene as they are, the team decide not to delve into it. It's probably one of those medicines that doctors are suggesting could make him last a bit longer.

* * *

The next day, Dick continues to sleep through most of it, his essential daily nutrients being given to him via IV. He wakes in the late afternoon, around 5:30 P.M. The team questions him on how he feels, if he needs something, etc. Basically, just about his condition in general.

He answers back nonchalantly. "I'm fine. I don't think I need anything. Nothing hurts. I remember all of you. You're holding up three fingers, Wally. My name is Dick Grayson-Wayne. I'm thirteen. I'm in my room, at the Manor." His voice is still as quiet as it's been these past few weeks, but it feels stronger. The youngest sighs, exasperated at how frantic and worried his teamates can be at times.

Throughout the night, Dick finds himself feeling a bit more awake than he's been lately. Bruce and Alfred check in on how he's doing every now and again, sonce the team has left.

He finds himself not in any pain. He's not extremely cold or overly hot. His appetite is still lacking that night, though, it's nothing to worry about. He's not as tired as usual. He sleeps a little later than yesterday, and wakes up early the following morning.

Okay. _Now,_ he's really curious.

He makes his way to Bruce's study without trouble, amazed at that, and enters. Bruce turns at the sound of his door being opened, but relaxes when he sees that it's Dick.

"Hello, Dick. Is something the matter?" He's a bit worried about the response.

"Uh, yes...and no. I mean, there really isn't, but it's got me curious, is all..."

Bruce smiles gently, so it _was _noticeably working. "And what is it that's got you curious?"

"I'm getting...better. It's no problem, but I thought I was dying..."

Both wince at the reminder, but Bruce is quick to brush it off. "Ah. I'm glad to see it's working."

Dick perks up. "What? What's working?"

"Remember, two days ago, when I woke you up, and injected you with something?"

"Uhh, sorta. I was _really _tired."

"It was the antidote."

"What? Really? Not that that's bad or anything, I just...really?"

"Yes, really. From the Joker."

Dick blanches at the villain's name. "Ugh. Well, I guess he finally did _something_ right..."

"Yes. If you feel tired at any time, feel free to rest. It's an after-effect to the antidote."

"Oh. All right. Thanks, Bruce. Wait. Does the team know?"

"Yes," Bruce replies calmly, lying, so his son won't spoil the surprise.

"Okay. Bye, Bruce." He walks out his father's study, sighing in relief at finding out that nothing is wrong, and that he will pull through.

* * *

Bruce and Alfred notice the significant differences very quickly.

Dick seems more energetic. His random bouts of dizziness, as well as his headaches, have decreased tremendously. He is regaining his appetite, as small as it may be. The healthy color returns to his skin, and his body is beginning to fill out in all the right places again. Everything is going back to normal.

* * *

Passing into the seventh week, the teams is so very anxious. They seem to be spending less and less time with their little bird, as things have been piling up from all the time spent with Dick. And the short times they are around, the boy is always asleep.

It worries them to no end. They are unaware of the antidote and aren't there to see the major improvements it brings.

The team and Roy knock on the polished wooden front doors of the Manor. They stare at the decorative carvings upon the outside furniture before light footsteps are heard. Alfred.

They are surprised, to say the least, when the doors swing open wildly and is Dick is beaming at them widly. At their befuddled expressions, he, himself, becomes confused.

He looks around and behind himself, as if making sure of his surroundings. "...What? You guys act like you saw a two headed...Batman. That is scary."

They continue to gape. He shrugs casually, stepping to the side. When they remain at their spots, he speaks up.

"Well? Aren't you guys coming in? Alfred just finished making lunch. Come on!" He finishes in a childish whine.

Again, no movement from his teammates. He huffs. In a too-large white T-shirt, probably Bruce's, and black boxer shorts, he walks out, around his team. From behind, he spreads his arms out, and attempts to push them all inside on his own.

When that fails, he huffs again and pulls them all in by the wrists. It's super effective! Finally, the young Gothamite can shut the door.

He stares at them expectantly, one hand resting on his cocked hips. "Why didn't you come in?" He's not honestly mad at them. He just like to be a bit childish every now and again. Okay, _really_ childish, sometimes.

"..D-Dick..." Wally manages.

"I don't know if you were just pointing out the obvious, which is my name, or insulting me. For your sake, Walls, I'll imagine that it was the former."

Roy steps up hesitantly. He walks over to his youngest brother. One strong hand is one Dick's shoulder and the other is attempting to go through his stomach. Dick, feeling odd and uncomfortable, jumps back.

"Are you guys okay...?"

"Are you...really Dick?"

"Uh, yeah! Nobody can pull this off," he finishes, gesturing to his entire self.

Wally smiles and puts an arm around Dick, shaking the boy a bit. The rest of the team have managed to get over their shock-paralysis and follow the duo to the dining room. Their questions dying in their throats.

Bruce Wayne greets them with a casual nod. As does Alfred. Dick sits, watching the team strangely. They stand at the doorway, awkwardly.

"Hey, Dick...?"

"Yeah?" His voice is more light and upbeat.

"...What...happened to you?"

"What? Is there something on my face?" His fingers run over his face, checking himself. After double-checking on a nearby mirror, he grins. "Nope! My face is fine!"

"That's not what we meant."

"Well then, what did you mean, Roy?"

"You. You're...healthy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick is obviously feigning a hurt expression, and it makes Bruce and Alfred smile.

"Whuh...I...You...You've been sleeping everytime we come over! And it's the seventh week! And now you're all okay!"

"Wait..." Dick turns to Bruce questioningly. "...I thought..you..told them..."

"Wait. What didn't he tell u-"

Bruce cuts Wally off. "No. I just didn't want you to spoil the surprise."

"Uh...okay?"

Wally interjects. "What going on!"

Bruce smiles in his direction, and Wally is honestly feeling quite terrified right now. 'Meep'-ing, the speedster hides behind the redheaded archer.

"Dick is fine."

"How is that possible...?"

"Amazingly...the Joker saved his life."

"But he's the one who put it in danger!"

"I know. But in the end, he undid what he had done."

The team is frozen once again. Dick pokes at Wally, half-amused, half-worried. There was no more bad news. And there was Alfred's cooking on the table. Why wasn't Wally attacking it?

Dick squeals as, suddenly, he is engulfed in the arms of his team. He stiffens, before hugging back. He tries his very best, to catch every word they say, but they keep overlapping each other's voices.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay! I di-"

"I knew you'd be able to p-"

"You scared us half to death! But, I'm so happy that yo-"

"I'm still going to kill that basta-"

"I can't begin to explain what I-"

"It's so great to know that everything's alri-"

Dick just lets them ramble on. He appreciates how happy they are, but this is sort of cutting off his air supply now.

"..Guys.." he rasps out weakly.

They instantly release him, letting apology after apology leave them.

Dick accepts each apology, managing to end his teamates' incessant vindictions.

He offers lunch to them and they accept. And there are smiles. Real, genuine smiles that mean everything's going to be better.

And it doesn't matter that Dick nearly died. Because he's alive now. And it doesn't matter that they almost ran out of time, because now they have all the time in the world. To be with Dick.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: This is for you guys! As a thank you for all your wonderful reviews and as my own apology, for making you guys cry.**

**I finished it. Cool. In my opinion, I think the ending could've used something more, but I thought you guys would be really happy with updates, so yeah.**

**Please review and vote on a poll I have up~!**


End file.
